Sweetness
by The Rocking Horse Winner
Summary: Oneshot songfic based on the live version of Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World. BobbyAlex has nothing to do with The Colour and the Shape. I don't own the characters. I don't own LOCI. I didn't write Sweetness. I have no original thoghts or ideas. :


_If you're listening  
Sing it back._

Bobby looked across the island created by the surfaces of their respective desktops. Her eyes were fixed on the screen of her laptop, her fingers sweeping delicately, gracefully upon the keyboard. Her bare elbows hug loosely at her sides, moving only slightly as she typed. His eyes followed the line her arms made, coming to rest on her bare shoulders. Her jacket hung neatly from the back of her chair.

He looked down at the yellow paper on his desk, feeling her eyes scan him for a moment. He wondered if she could feel his eyes on her.

Her look was not a lingering gaze as his had been.

He stood, and without excusing himself he trekked to the conference room. He needed to get lost in something different. Something less dangerous.

_String from your tether unwinds.  
Up and outward (but only) to bind._

A few moments later she framed the door of the conference room. He pretended to be too caught up in what was posted on the corkboard in front of him to notice. As she moved closer to him, the smell of kiwi filled his nostrils. She stood next to him; her bare arm was millimeters from touching his.

_I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me._

Bobby crossed his arms across his chest, his heart pounding in his ears.

_Are you listening?  
Sing it back._

He stood, his bottom leaving its perch on the edge of the table. He rubbed his chin and strode to the back of the room; his eyes were fixed on her even as he moved in the opposite direction. She turned, dropping the manila folder that was previously in her hand onto the table. She thumbed through its contents until she came to the paper she was looking for. She turned and posted it on the board, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

Bobby moved closer to the board so that he could see what she had posted. She turned and exited the room. He sat down behind the folder she had placed on the table. She returned a short time later with his binder in hand. She shut the door behind her. She started to place the binder next to his right arm, but she changed her mind and moved to his opposite side.

_So tell me what do I need when words lose their meaning._

She sat down in a chair, moving it dangerously close to his. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, attempting to seem casual and breezy. He opened his binder and began to flip through the pages of notes. She gently placed her hand on his forearm.

He looked down at her hand, and then at her face. Her soft brown eyes connected with his.

_I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
Yeah, stumble until you crawl.  
Sinking into sweet uncertainty.  
_

He shuddered as her hand played with the cuff of his sleeve, her fingers occasionally sliding under it, caressing his wrist. Bobby placed his hand on top of hers. His large hand nearly swallowed her tiny fingers. He gave her hand a squeeze and placed both of their hands on the table. His fingers outlined her chin and jaw, coming to rest on the ridge of her ear.

She closed her eyes and exhaled, taking in the sensation of his touch.

_When you kiss me  
I sing it back._

She leaned forward, her lips coming to rest on Bobby's. He pulled her closer to him, his fingers catching in her hair. She clasped her arms around his neck; her fingers tousled the hair at the nape of his neck. His other hand came to rest on her waist; he put slight pressure on her back with his fingers. She sighed, sinking deeper into the kiss.

He broke the kiss abruptly.

_I'm still running away._

_I won't play your hide and seek game._

He let go of her and turned back to the table. She ran her hand through his curls.

He broke away from her. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ give in to her this time.

_I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me.  
What a dizzy dance._

He pushed himself back from the table and stood up. Scratching his head, he turned to the corkboard.

She looked up at him the same way she had earlier. It took all of his strength and self-control to avoid her eyes.

_This sweetness will not be concerned with me._

She stood. She moved closer to him, looking him over as she approached. She stopped briefly, and then sauntered past him, out the door, and into the squad room. The door closed hard behind her.

_No the sweetness will not be concerned with me._


End file.
